torielfandomcom-20200213-history
Malomanan
Langauges of Malomanan/ Re malomanana The Sumric Languages: a short history In 1300AM (the 13th century by our standards) the modern day of this world on the snowy mountainous continent called Malomanan (meaning land of deer). there are 9 Sumric languages which belong to 6 branches in the Moicha branch is Moicha and Foriab in the Lelic branch is Lelic in the Lemre branch is Lemre in the A-Sumric branch is Shúfre and Somi in the M-Sumric branch is Pwr and Terch in the Nümmezse branch is Nümmezse (created by /u/Tarheelscouse) All of these languages descend from a common ancestor, Old Sumrë. Back in the good old days when that was spoken in Malomanan the Sumric peoples were one people with one tongue. They lived by hunting wild deer and followed the herds along their migrations giving them a nomadic lifestyle. As such Old Sumrë is abound with words deriving from the roots sum (travel) and loman (deer). The constant moving around meant no regional varieties could develop. But that changed when a giant wolf spirit called Olñam Yaron came and gorged on the deer population, it ate so much that there was hardly any left for the Sumnë to hunt, causing a famine. But all was saved when another spirit called Mâwatar Ra came and fought Olñam Yaron. After 12 epic battles the evil wolf was defeated. But the deer population took a long time to recover, in fact it never did recover to its previous numbers. This caused many Sumnë to leave the nomadic life and settle in small villages. The first to do this settled on a nearby island called Mûlelwe lamnan and lived by fishing, they were known as the Lamnë. Over time the speech grew apart from those on the mainland becoming Lemre but the Antagan Empire invaded that island and imposed their own language in the natives causing the extinction of Lemre, the Island was renamed by the empire to Lem Pars (Lem Island in the Tynes tongue.) Lemre has since been "revived" due to nationalist sentiment against the Antagan Empire which outlawed the language. it was recorded by Antagan scholars before its death, the record they created founded the base of Lemre's revival many generations later During this time the mainland language also changed into Middle Sumri A century or so later more Sumnë left the nomad life and settled on the Southeastern coast. They developed a very basic form of agriculture (as much as the harsh land would allow) but also fished the seas and hunted in the nearby forests, over time these settlements grew into small towns and began trading when the Antagan Empire discovered them, causing the settlements to grow further, attracting even more trading from other nations. The language of these people became Moicha. Sometime after that more of the Sumnë abandoned the nomad life and settled on a small group of islands to the south west, over time the speech grew apart from Middle Sumri and became Malelweri, but as the population on the islands grew they people expanded their settlements around the South West coast. By this time the languages changed once more to become Maifri. Some of these people continued further up the western coast into a more mountainous and forested area, their language became Pwr and the territory was named Pwrlw. Those who remained on the South West coast and islands now speak Terch, a sister language to Pwr. That territory was called Terchlú During the seventh battle between Olñam Yaron and Mâwatar Ra, which took place in the centre of the continent by the eastern mountain range, Mâwatar Ra being the language spirit screeched a booming call in the divine tongue to the skies to herald an epic rain storm. The heavy rain caused the surrounding land to become a quagmire of wet and quick mud which trapped Olñam Yaron and allowed Mâwatar Ra to attack from the air (for it had the form of a buzzard, hence it name mâwatar ra which means ‘buzzard’) though through trickery the wolf spirit escaped, leaving a great depression in the ground where it had been stuck which quickly filled with water to become a great lake. The battle itself and the now marshy land had trapped a band of Sumnë and separated them from the rest of nomads. These people learned to take advantage of the marshy habitat by living off the new life the marshy wetlands would bring. They became the Lericnaté , a quaint and isolated people and in time their speech became Lelic. Now back to the remaining nomads, now speaking Late Middle Sumri. The deer populations still not back to their past numbers was putting more pressure on the remaining nomads. So yet again a great number of them left the nomad life, they left Malomanan altogether. They set out on boats and headed south, praying that the winds would blow them somewhere plentiful. And those prayers were answered. They came upon a tropical archipelago bustling with natural resources. The islands were already inhabited by natives who spoke an isolating tongue called Gāl Nâg, they called the islands Trez Gal meaning 'three warriors' referring to the 3 main islands. But no conflict happened. None. Everyone was welcomed with open arms and it wasn't long before the two people interbred in race and language, the Sumric tongue was the dominant language but it took on the voiced sounds of Gāl Nâg and became Zūvri, after more time and more mingling with natives the language simplified greatly, dropping all cases and much of the tenses and became Shúfre. In the Shúfre language 'Trez Gāl' became Trégal. There the people became great seafarers and sailors known around the world for their nautical prowess. Back home to Malomanan, the very few nomads left now speak Somi, which in itself changes greatly in terms of sounds but simplified by dropping all cases, though this process started way back in Late Middle Sumri. '''' Section heading Write the second section of your page here.